The objectives of this conference are to provide young investigators background information on the chemistry, physiology, pharmacology, molecular biology, and role in disease of cholecystokinin and to provide more advanced investigators state-of-the-art information in these same areas. The conference format should facilitate an interdisciplinary exchange of knowledge and allow young investigators the opportunity to interact with experts in the field. Recent advances in (1) determining the structure of gastrin and cholecystokinin receptors, (2) signal transduction, and (3) role of CNS cholecystokinin in physiology and disease make this an extremely pivotal and fruitful time for the interactions that will occur at this conference. The program of the conference includes invited speakers who will be challenged to provide both background and state-of-the-art information in areas of cholecystokinin for which they are recognized. Topics for the general sessions will include: (1) biochemistry and molecular biology of cholecystokinin, (2) biochemistry and molecular biology of cholecystokinin receptors, (3) pharmacology of cholecystokinin and its receptors, (4) the neurophysiology of cholecystokinin, (5) the gastrointestinal physiology of cholecystokinin, and (6) the role of cholecystokinin in disease. There will be a special lecture highlighting the accomplishments of Professor Viktor Mutt in establishing the field of cholecystokinin research. The most timely and significant submitted abstracts will be selected for oral presentation. Other abstracts will be presented at poster sessions. The meeting will provide the opportunity for neuroanatomists, physiologists, molecular biologists, pharmacologists, gastroenterologists, neuroscientists, and biochemists to have interactive interchange on their current research activities. These interactions should foster new ideas and promote future collaborations for conference participants. Invited speakers will contribute to a book to be published by Raven Press.